This invention relates to a new route for the preparation of substituted-aryl boronic acid derivatives which are useful intermediates in the preparation of 2-amino-6-(2-substituted-4-phenoxy)-substituted-pyridines that exhibit activity as nitric oxide synthase (NOS) inhibitors. Examples of 2-amino-6-(2-substituted-4-phenoxy)-substituted-pyridines that are prepared from substituted-aryl boronic acid derivatives are disclosed in PCT international application publication number WO 98/34919, published Aug. 13, 1998, and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The 2-amino-6-(2-substituted-4-phenoxy)-substituted-pyridines disclosed in WO 98/34919 as nitric oxide synthase (NOS) inhibitors are useful in the treatment of migraine inflammatory diseases, stroke, acute and chronic pain, hypovolemic shock, traumatic shock, reperfusion injury, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, septic shock, multiple sclerosis, AIDS associated dementia, neurodegenerative diseases, neuron toxicity, Alzheimer's disease, chemical dependencies and addictions, emesis, epilepsy, anxiety, psychosis, head trauma, adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), morphine induced tolerance and withdrawal symptoms; inflammatory bowel disease, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, ovulation, dilated cardiomyopathy, acute spinal cord injury, Huntington's disease, Parkinson's disease, glaucoma, macular degeneration, diabetic neuropathy, diabetic nephsopathy and cancer in a mammal.